첫눈 (The First Snow)
by bbaekhyun
Summary: Hanya permohonan dan permintaan maaf seorang Chanyeol. "Aku ingin kembali padamu, akan kulakukan apapun. Dibawah salju pertama tahun ini, aku meminta maaf padamu dan aku mohon kau kembali padaku. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun?" / BadSum- - yaoi, songfic, first snow. EXO, Chanyeol x Baekhyun, ChanBaek. RnR, pleasee?


Title: **첫눈 (The First Snow). -songfic.**

Author: bbaekhyun

Disclaimer: Casts punya Tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing. tapi chanyeol naekkeoya/?

Rate: T mungkin/?

Genre: Yaoi Romance maybe. yang jelas bukan horor ;A;

Main Casts: EXO Chanyeol x Baekhyun.

Main Pairing: ChanBaek.

Warning: yaoi, typo(s), kurang greget dll/? tidak ada fic yang sempurna, lagian fic ini dibuat karena ada ide mendadak, jadi, gomennasai minna!

A/N: moshi-moshi, annyeong, reader! udah lama ga ngepost ff disini ehehehh. udah hiatus 2 taun/? sekarang akhirnya balik  
>Baiklah kita mulai ceritanya? Coba bacanya sambil dengerin **EXO - First Snow**. Korean ver. aja sih biar lebih pas/?

happy reading, minna, yeorobeun!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>첫눈 .<strong>**

_**Cheoneun oneun ireon ohue, neoege jeonhwareul geol su man, ittdamyeon gippeultende**_

_Sore ini salju pertama turun. Andai saja aku bisa menelponmu, mungkin aku akan bahagia_

Butiran air mengalir melalui kaca jendela, mengaburkan pandangan seorang namja yang sedang melihat keluar melalui jendelanya. Ia menghela napas kasar dan memukul-mukul jendela di hadapannya. Namja itu, Park Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Natal tahun ini sama menyedihkannya seperti Natal sebelumnya. Natal tahun lalu benar-benar yang terburuk, menurutnya. Lagi-lagi ia memukul jendela di depannya. _Ini tidak akan membalikkan keadaan_, pikirnya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah jendela, seakan melihat ke masa lalu dimana ia sedang merayakan Natal dua tahun lalu bersama seorang namja mungil yang tak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Ya, tapi itu dua tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung, keluarlah," ujar seorang namja lain, menghampiri dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Itu Park Jongin, adik Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol melirik Jongin sekilas.

"Mencari Baekhyun," Jongin tertawa dan meninju lengan Chanyeol.

"Haha, lucu sekali," dengus Chanyeol. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dan berdiri. Lalu mengambil jaket tebal dan topi dari gantungan di depan pintu. "Sampai jumpa."

"Kau benar-benar mencarinya, eh?" Jongin mengernyit. "Semoga beruntung. Ah, ya, itu salju pertama."

Chanyeol melihat ke arah jendela. Ya, salju pertama baru saja turun. Salju pertama dua tahun lalu, dia sedang duduk dan bercanda bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan memakai jaket tebalnya.

_**Beolsseo ilnyeoni jananeunde nana jig milyeon gadeukhaseo , "sseulsseurhae" eoneusae honjamal.**_

_Setahun sudah berlalu, tapi aku belum bisa melupakanmu. Pada akhirnya hati ini berbicara, "Aku kesepian."_

**/ Chanyeol POV**

Salju pertama turun dengan anggunnya. Percuma, kalau tidak dinikmati bersama Baekhyun, haha. Jongin benar, mungkin aku harus mencarinya. Dan yang dikatakan Joonmyeon-hyung juga benar. _Kau akan memahami betapa berharganya seseorang, saat dia tidak ada didekatmu lagi._

Hah, bodohnya aku. Baekhyun, kau dimana? Aku kesepian.

_**(Sigyereul dwidollyeo) 1nyeon jeoneuro gal su ittdamyeon  
>(Maemeul swidollyeo) Jigeun urin dallajyeosselkka<br>Yeah babo gateun soriji, geuraedo manyag**_

_(Memutar kembali waktu) Andai aku mundur satu tahun  
>(Mengembalikan hatiku) Akankah sekarang kita tetap bersama?<br>Yeah, itu pemikiran bodoh, tapi tetap saja, andai…_

Yah, andai. Tapi itu keinginanku, mungkin saja kan…?

Aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Haruskah aku melanjutkan mencarinya? Ah, ya, kafe itu. Letaknya tidak jauh, hanya 5 menit berjalan kaki dari sini. Aku merapatkan jaket, menggigil.

Apa kau kedinginan sekarang, Baekhyun? Jika aku disana, aku akan memberimu kehangatan.

_**Neoreul mannamyeon nunmul cha olla, babo gateun nan amu mal mothae**_

_Jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, akankah air mata ini menetes? Bodohnya aku yang tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun_

_Hell-o café_. Aku kembali merapatkan jaket, lalu mendorong pintu kafe. Mataku menyapu sekilas semua yang ada disana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda darinya, hm. Aku memesan segelas _strawberry bubble tea,_ berharap ada seorang penggemar _strawberry bubble tea_ yang juga sedang meminumnya. Aku memegang gelas itu dengan tangan kananku, mencari tempat strategis untuk memperhatikan seisi kafe. Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Tempat duduk di sudut, pas untuk dua orang. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya. Sekilas aku melihat seseorang yang juga mendekati kursi itu. Aku mempercepat langkahku.

"Chanyeol? Aah, lama tidak bertemu denganmu."

Aku menoleh dan menatap wajahnya. "O-oh,h-hai."

_**Malhaejwo meri meri keuriseumaseu, annyeong jal jinaeneungeoji**_

_Ucapkan padaku, "Merry Christmas," "Hi! Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"_Merry Christmas!_ Apa kabarmu? Duduklah denganku!"

Si…al. Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

Kalian tahu siapa? Byun Baekhyun, dia telah datang.

Aku duduk dan dia ikut duduk disebelahku. Senyum mengembang saat dia duduk. Lalu tangan mungilnya membersihkan salju di jaketku.

"Kau berantakan, apa tidak ada yang mengurusmu setelah aku pergi?" dia hanya tertawa dan mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu membersihkan salju di kepalaku. "Salju pertama telah turun, dan aku menyaksikannya denganmu. Sungguh reuni Natal yang menyenangkan."

_**Nuni narimyeon meongdeun gaseumi mody hayahke da deopyeojike doelkka  
>Mianhae jalhaeuji mothae<br>Huhwiman gadeug gadeug haetdeon, geu keuriseumaseu**_

_Saat salju mulai turun, mungkinkah hati yang terluka ini kembali pulih?  
>Maafkan aku, aku terlalu jahat padamu waktu itu.<br>Natal saat itu, penyesalan menghantuiku_

**/ End of Chanyeol POV**

**/ Flashback: on**

Natal 1 tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang tersampir di pundaknya. "Pergilah bersama Sehun."

"Tidak, Yeollie, bukan begitu—"

"Sst," Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun. "Jangan kejar aku, nanti Sehun-mu marah."

Dia tersenyum sinis. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam dan meyakinkannya. "Aku tidak mau kau datang karena ini kejutan untukmu, dan Sehun—"

"—selingkuhanmu? Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis," Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun dan menatap matanya yang berair. "_Uljima_. Nanti Sehun-mu marah."

"Hyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Sehun datang di belakang Baekhyun dan mencoba menarik Chanyeol.

"Diam, Sehun. Sudah, urusi dulu Baekhyun-mu, aku tidak mau mengganggu."

Chanyeol menatap mereka berdua, lalu mendecih dan pergi.

Ya, lalu Chanyeol merasa sangat menyesal.

**/ Flashback: end.**

_**Bulbich gadeughan georigeori honja georresseo, dadeul haengbokhae boyeo  
>Neoneun eonjena gongicheoreom isseoujul georan chaggake, meongcheonghi beonae<br>Naega neomu mianhae.**_

_Aku berjalan sendiri dijalan yang gemerlap ini, semua terlihat bahagia  
>Mencoba memikirkan sesuatu tentangmu, yang selalu ada seperti udara, begitu bodohnya aku melepasmu begitu saja waktu itu<br>Maafkan aku._

_**(neomu heunhan aegi) jinago namyeon neomu sojunghae  
>(hangsang jinachiji) wae geuddaneun moreuneun geolkka<br>Jigeumeun dareul geoya malhaejogopa**_

_(layaknya roman picisan) setelah waktu berlalu, faktanya kau begitu berharga  
>(semua selalu terlambat) mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya dulu?<br>Inginku katakan padamu, semua telah berbeda sekarang._

"Bagaimana liburan musim dinginmu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat. "Sejauh ini menyenangkan, aku dan Noona kemarin pergi ke Rusia, kami disana 6 hari. Lalu aku dan teman sekelasku juga pergi ke tempat wisata—"

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Eh…?"

_Bodoh sekali, Chanyeol, kenapa kau tanyakan itu._

Baekhyun tercengang sedikit. Dia hanya tersenyum ringan. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, Sehun hanya sahabatku, dan kau selalu saja salah paham."

"A-ah , ya," Chanyeol memaksakan tawanya. Dia mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku."

"Maaf untuk?"

"Semuanya," ujar Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun. Suasana hening sejenak. Lalu mereka berdua sama-sama menatap keluar jendela. "Jadi… Kau dengan siapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Yah, pacarmu."

"Oh," cengiran Baekhyun kembali terlihat. "Tidak ada. Bahkan sejak berpisah denganmu. Kau?"

"Aku juga," Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah senyum. Ia tidak mau memberitahu tentang hubungan singkatnya dengan Wu Fan. Percuma. Toh setelah Chanyeol berpisah dengan Baekhyun, hatinya masih menunjuk pada Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua kembali tersenyum dan menatap jendela seraya meminum segelas _strawberry bubble tea_.

_**Nunmurinji nun ddaemuninji  
>Jeomjeom neo meolli meollie boideon, geu keuriseumaseu<strong>_

_Apakah ini air mata atau lelehan salju?  
>Natal saat itu, ketika aku menyadari kau semakin jauh dariku<em>

Baekhyun menyeruput tetesan terakhir bubble tea-nya. "Mmm, enak, aku suka," dia tersenyum.

"Ehm, Baek, mau menemaniku keluar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan," Chanyeol nyengir.

"Ah, _kajja_!" ujar Baekhyun semangat, dia menggandeng tangan Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu berputar dalam perutnya.

_**Jeongmal singihan iriya neoui saenggakmaneuro nunmul cha heurinimarya  
>Tears are falling falling falling<br>Dasi noegero gako sipeo, museun irideun hal su isseo  
>Jigeumkkaji salmi modu sarajinda haedo girl<strong>_

_Ini sungguh aneh, hanya dengan memikirkanmu membuat air mataku jatuh  
>Air mata yang terus jatuh jatuh jatuh<br>Aku ingin kembali padamu, akan kulakukan apapun  
>Meskipun dengan menghilangkan semua kehidupanku dahulu sampai saat ini<em>

Mereka berjalan ke sebuah taman, dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu disana. Dan mereka mengambil tempat di bawah sebuah pohon, yang dulunya mereka selalu duduk disana. Bahkan masih ada tulisan nama mereka di pohonnya. Mereka membuat itu saat masih bersama.

"_To the point_," ujar Chanyeol sesaat setelah mereka duduk di bawahnya. "Byun Baekhyun, aku menyesal telah jahat padamu, aku minta maaf padamu, aku membutuhkanmu dan aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya serius.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Lalu dia tersenyum dan berkata santai, "Aku juga."

"Jadi…"

"Kau milikku lagi sekarang? Jangan sebut Sehun lagi, aku benci ketika kau mengungkitnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Apapun untukmu," dia melepas genggamannya dan beralih memeluk Baekhyun, "Terimakasih."

"Tentu," Baekhyun tersenyum dan balas memeluk Chanyeol, lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkatnya dan membangunnya berdiri.

"Jaketmu tipis. Pakai ini," Chanyeol membuka kancing jaketnya yang kebesaran, dan menutup kepala Baekhyun dengannya, sedangkan ia sendiri masih memakai jaket itu.

Mereka berjalan di jalan kecil sambil bercanda dibawah salju. Tidak ada kado natal yang lebih spesial bagi Chanyeol selain Baekhyun.

"Karena aku tidak jadi memberikan kejutan untukmu tahun lalu, aku akan memberinya sekarang," Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia berjinjit dan mencium bibir Chanyeol, lalu membersihkan salju di kepala namja tingginya itu.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesenangannya. Dia tersenyum lebar lalu mencium dahi Baekhyun. Senyuman lebar terlihat di wajah mereka. Bahkan sekarang wajah mereka sedikit basah. Ah, Baekhyun…

_**Nunmurinji nun ddaemuninji?**_

_Apa ini air mata atau lelehan salju?_


End file.
